A Muggle game called Truth or Dare
by Potterhead451
Summary: Post-War Hogwarts. The head boy and girl have arranged a game of truth or dare for their friends one Friday night. Secrets will be revealed and friendships made. Dramione! maybe Blinny
1. chapter 1

**Yello everyone!**

 **This is my first time writing a story so no hate please:)**

 **I am a hardcore Dramione shipper. This will a truth or dare story between Gryfindor and Slytherin. Post-War Hogwarts.**

Draco and Hermione are the Head boy and girl for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They returned after the war and had grown to become friends while sharing a dorm.

It is during the winter holidays that this story takes place. Draco was sitting on the loveseat in the heads common room reading a book when Hermione entered the room. Behind her was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"-would need more than just the 3 of us though." Harry said as he walked in the portrait hole.

"We could get Ginny and Lavender to join us. Maybe ask Neville too." Ron suggested.

"Great idea Ron! Then we-" Hermione started but was rudely interupted.

"What the Bloody Hell are you three talking about! You interupted my _quiet_ reading environment!" Draco exclaimed, slamming his book on the seat as he stood up.

The room suddenly got very quiet. Although Hermione has befriended Draco that didn't mean her two best friends had. they still hated Malfoy's guts. Hermione then had an idea. she quickly whispered something to Harry and Ron.

"Granger what is going on? you guys come in talking nonsense, loudly I might add, and then all of a sudden your whispering secrets.." Draco asked confused as he aproached them.

Silence.

A minute passed white the Golden Trio aruged in whispers so Draco didnt hear. He was getting annoyed so Draco walked back to rhe couch to grab his book and then headed over to the door down the hall that would give him the privacy of his room. As he started down the hall Draco was stopped by Hermione. She grabbed his wrist.

"Do you want to know what we were talking about or not?" she asked him.

"Honestly Granger, i really dont care what you are doing I just want peace and quiet." Draco replied.

"Would you like to play a game with us three,Neville, Ginny, and Lavender?" She said quickly.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well you will get to have fun for once in your boring life and ill let you invite a few friends as well." Hermione snapped.

"Alright fine,I'll play. I'll get Blaize and Pansy to play this stupid game. What is this oh, so amazing game we are playing?" Draco replied sarcasticly, crossing his arms.

"Its a muggle game called Truth or dare."

 **And thats the first chapter! hope you liked it please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

 **BYEE!**


	2. the game begins

**Hey let's get this started.**

 **So I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter... Oops / anyways here it is: I own Nothing but the plot HP belongs to JKR.**

In the Heads common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy(Neville didn't want to play) all sat around in a circle. Some sat on the floor others sat in chairs or on the couch. Anyway they were all there.

The Golden Trio obviously knew how to play True or dare as well as Ginny. But the others had no idea what the game was. After a quick explanation from Hermione,

"Basically the way you play is one person asked another 'truth or dare?' and you give you answer. Then you either asked a question you must answer truthfully, or are given a dare that you have to complete. We will know if you are lying because I cast a charm that may or may not cause you to burst into a fit of laughter if you lie. If you tell the truth the laughing will stop. As for the dare if you want preform the dare there will be consequences. More info on that one we get there... Any Questions?"

"Yea, why laughing?" Pansy asked.

"It was all I could think of at the time! Do you have a better idea, Parkinson?" Hermione snapped. She may be on speaking terms with Malfoy, but that doesn't mean she liked his friends anymore than he liked hers. She especially disliked Pansy Parkinson because of what she did during the battle of Hogwarts. Practically telling the whole school to hand over Harry to Voldemort.

"Yeah I've got a better idea! Your idea is so Stupid! The charm should make the liar swell up like a balloon. That is much more fun to watch." Pansy replied trying not to laugh.

"Alright fine I'll change the charm." Hermione quickly muttered a spell under her breath.

While Hermione and Pansy were arguing over the rules Draco and Blaise disappeared for a few minutes. When they came back each boy had 2 bottles of firewhiskey in their hands.

Seeing the stares from the Gryffindor bunch Draco just said, "we might as well make this a little interesting."

They Slytherin boys returned to their seats and the game began. To start it off everyone took a shot of firewhiskey, Hermione a little reluctant I might add, and Harry went first.

"Umm... Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied shortly.

"Who do you like most in this room? Romantically I might add." Harry asked.

Ginny muttered something that sounded like "zombie".

"What was that Gin? I couldn't hear you." Hermione said, knowing full well what she had said. Ginny tells Hermione everything, even her secret crush.

"I said...Zabini..." Ginny muttered, a little louder this time. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Malfoy give Blaise a look. "Alright, Parkinson. Truth or Dare?" Ginny said.

"I'm gonna go with Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room."

Pansy stood from her spot on the floor and surprised everyone by walking towards Harry. She sat on the arm of his chair and leaned down. But then she stopped, she realised how crazy this must have looked and she even felt a little crazy. Right before she could pull away however, Harry closed the distance between them. He kissed her and she thought it was the best thing in the world. Pansy even found herself kissing him back. She snakes her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. But all too soon Harry pulled away as the game had to continue.

Not a single word was spoken between the two, and everyone else simply stared as Pansy quickly returned to her spot on the floor.

"Well that was interesting!" Exclaimed Draco and Hermione at the same time.

"Shut up. Blaise truth or dare?" Pansy said after a minute.

"Truth"

"Do you like Weasley?" She said with a smirk.

"Uhh, which one??"

"Female. Duh! Unless you know your into guys which I fully support if you do." Pansy was still smirking.

"For your information I am completely straight. And yes I do like Weas- uh Ginny. I like Ginny... " Blaise said not taking his eyes off of Ginny. "Hey, Brown! Truth or Dare?" Blaise shot across the room at Lavender. Finally looking away from Ginny.

"I choose..."

 **Ha ha ha cliffhanger! :D**

 **Find out what she chooses next chapter. Byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so you're all probably wondering where i disappeared to. My last update was about a month ago….. I went on vacation for a week and then school started and i had no time to write. I needed to get time to adjust to being back at school. Now that i'm a few weeks in i'm hoping to get back into this fic.**

 **That being said thank you all for the reviews and favorites. This is my first time writing a fic so it means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

"Truth"

"Who in this room would the worst person to be trapped in a broom cupboard?" Blaise asked.

Lavender's eyes searched the room for a minute. She always evaluates her options before answering a question like this. She made eye contact with every single person bore finally she said "You."

Everyone looked at Blaise and Ginny even burst into laughter.

"That completely backfired on you Zabini!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Ok next." Lavender said. "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Boring!" The Slytherins yelled.

"Shut up." Hermione responded. "Alright Lav what the question?"

"Has anyone ever seen you in the nude?" Lavender asked Hermione with a wink.

'Yes a few actually…' Hermione thought.

"No." she said out loud. A few people were not that surprised to hear this answer. Then all of a sudden she started to swell. It started with her hands then her head. After a few minutes Hermione was bouncing on the ceiling like a balloon. The only person in the room that was not shocked by this reveal was surprisingly Malfoy.

Her friends watched in shock until Ron finally decided to get up and help Hermione down. He grabbed her foot and pulled her down.

Lavender was the second person to recover. "Alright spill!" she all but yelled at Hermione.

Groaning Hermione stared at every person in the room. Her eyes lingering on Malfoy.

"Fine! 3 guys have see me nude…." Then like magic she deflated almost all the way. She was still inflated a little.

"Why am I still a Balloon!?"

"You didn't tell us who." Pansy said with a expression on her face that said "DUH!"

"That wasn't part of the question!"

"Granger it became part of the question when Brown told you to spill…" Malfoy said.

"God! Alright, alright. Dean Thomas…. F-fred Weasley…." here she paused and looked around the room. Ron was having trouble comprehending the new info about his older brother." and… Malfoy…." she tried to say it quietly but everyone was silent so they heard every single word she said.

At this Ron fainted. Malfoy smirked at Hermione's embarrassment.

"Dude since when?" Blaise asked Draco.

"That my friend is a question for another time." Draco responded with that trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Harry, Truth or dare?" Hermione squeaked.

"Dare"

"Write a love letter to Professor Trelawney and then send it to her." Hermione was now smirking a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. Harry then stood and walked over to the writing desk and sat down. He pulled out a piece of parchment, grabbed a quill and started to write. After 10 minutes of everyone sitting and chatting Harry walks over with his completed letter.

"Do I sign it?"

"Yes"

"Ok….. Here it's done" Harry said after he signed the letter. THey passed the letter around as they each read it. When it got back to Harry he left to give it to his new owl, Lacy.

 **I really hope you guys like it**

 **Please Review and stuff**

 **See you guys later! :)**


	4. chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm sorry for not updating sooner. Also sorry for that not-really-a-chapter chapter. I just sometimes forget to update and getting reviews will remind me. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

_

When Harry got back from mailing his letter, the game continued.

"Ron truth or dare?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Dare."

"Sell a piece of rubbish to someone in this group. You have to be very persuasive." Harry gave his dare.

"Alright." Ron looked around and found an old quill sitting on a desk it had a broken tip, the feather was all scrunched up and it looked like it was going to snap in half any second. He picked it up and walked over to Pansy. "Parkinson i present to you the best quill released yet. It has a slightly different shaped tip for better writing, the feathers are in a new and improved design, it also is able to fold over for smaller storage. This new quill costs 4 galleons would you like to purchase and try it out?"

"Umm, it's not really my color… but why not." Pansy then took the quill and started to write with the ink Ron brought over. As soon as she put the tip on the parchment the quill broke the rest of the way. Everyone burst into laughter at the failure.

"Do I pass?" Ron asked Harry, in between laughs.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Malfoy!" Ron suddenly yelled across the room. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Ron, then Malfoy to see if he did anything to piss off Ron. seeing as Malfoy was just sitting there everyone was confused.

"Weasley," Malfoy responded.

"Seeing as you are the only one who hasn't gone yet, Truth or Dare?"Ron asked. The whole room waited in anticipation for Malfoy's answer, because what he chose could determine whether or not they found out the answer another question everyone had on their mind for him.

For what seemed like ages, Malfoy sat there pretending to look deep in thought. Finally with a smirk at Hermione he said, "Da- Truth"

Hermione stared at him, knowing what question was gong to be asked. She really hoped he would have chosen dare.

"What is it that lead to you seeing Hermione nude?" Ron questioned Malfoy.

Malfoy pretended to be surprised by the question, but boy did he have an answer. " Now that is a very interesting question. I would love to give you an answer. You see, the story begins with Granger and I just sitting here in the common room, we were finishing up some homework before bed and all that." When he began Hermione groaned and put her face in her hands which brought all the attention to her, but only for a second as Malfoy continued. "Granger had gotten up and left to her room so I was left in the common room alone. By the time I was done and ready to go up to bed i figured she was already asleep. Boy was I wrong about that. So there I was walking upstairs to use the shower before bed. I open the door to the bathroom to Herm-Granger stripping. Apparently she also had the idea of taking a shower before bed. The End." He finished his story with a smirk.

"So you just happened to see by accident?" Lavender asked.

"More or less, yeah."

While Draco was telling the story Hermione was remembering that day.

 _She was sitting finishing her homework in the common room with Malfoy._ _"I'm done, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."_ _"Mhmm.." was Malfoy's reply._ _Hermione went up to her room to put her stuff away and get ready for bed. She had decided to take a shower before bed so Hermione get her pj's and headed over to the bathroom. She started to undress._ _When she was down to just her bra and underwear the door opened. Malfoy was standing in the doorway just staring._ _Hermione tried to cover herself up but it was too late._ _"Nice body Granger." Malfoy commented with a smirk. Hermione blushed and made to push Malfoy out of the bathroom._ _"Get out!!"_ _"But I need a shower."_ _"Wait your turn! I was here first. Now leave!"_ _But it was already too late Malfoy had turned on the shower and was now starting to strip himself. Hermione inwardly groaned and started to leave…_ _"I never said you had to leave Granger." Malfoy told her wiggling his eyebrows with that never leaving smirk…._

"Ok. next." Malfoy broke Hermione from her memory, "Blaise Truth or dare?"

"Dare, mate."

 **That's it for now! I promise I will try to update sooner on the next chapter. I'm not actually sure when I'm going to end this but I'll let you guys know how many chapters are left next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first i would like to thank you all for all your support and reviews. Today i got a review that made me smile. I didn't really think this would be such a big hit for people. I just wanted to give my own version of a story topic I love. I think I will only do one more chapter after this. The night of truth or dare has to end sometime. So I feel like I should give you all a reason why I update so randomly. I am having trouble coming up with good dares/truths for everyone to ask. So for the final chapter I ask you all to tell me a truth or dare you want to be used in the story. Along with the truth/dare tell me who says it and who has to complete the dare or answer the truth. They can be pretty much anything.**

 **I want to clarify something about the last chapter.** _ **LullabyTales**_ **asked what happened at the end of Hermione's memory. Malfoy was implying that he wanted Hermione to join him in the shower, which she did eventually. The memory was just interupted.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the story.**

"I dare you to make everyone here smile." Draco told Blaise.

"Done…Potter, I've been jealous of your awesome Quidditch skills since 2nd Year." Blaise told Harry. Harry looked more shocked than anything, but there was a hint of a smug smile on his face. '1 down 6 to go' thought Blaise. Then he turned to Ron,

"Weasley, you're not half bad to get to know. I'm glad I can call you my friend."

"Sorry... but we will never get as far as friends, Zabini." Ron replied then he smiled in a friendly way, confusing the Italian boy.

"Ginny you're beautiful and I would be lying if I ever said otherwise." Ginny tried to hide her blush but failed, she also failed to hide her huge smile.

"Granger," Everyone was ready for this one, thinking she would never crack a smile for him. " Whatever is going on between you and Draco, I completely accept it and encourage you to pursue the relationship." The Hogwarts students in the room were all surprised, especially Draco when Blaise said this. Hermione looked at him, blinked a few times, the slowly she turned to Draco, and smiled. Harry and Ron sat there confused, Draco just had a smirk on his face as he looked right back at hermione. Ginny, Lavender and Pansy all looked at each other, thinking they knew what was going to happen next.

"Thank you Blaise, but I don't really need your approval." Hermione said.

"Fine. Pansy, your hair looks great today."

"Thank you Blaise." Pansy smiled.

"Brown, because of you I'm always up to date on the latest school gossip."

"I try." Lavender replied with a flip of her hair and a smile.

"And last but definitely not least Draco Malfoy, my best mate for so many years…" Blaise started.

"Good try mate, but it'll take more than that." Draco interrupted.

"Hey! I wasn't finished," He cleared his throat and continued. " Did everyone here know that one Draco makes up his mind about something, he lets nothing stand in his way?" Blaise looked right at Hermione. However Draco just smirked.

"It's true, but you still need to make me smile."

"You are the most handsome man in the school." No smile.

"Your one of the best wizards I know." Just a smirk.

"I Love You" Pansy burst out laughing at how desperate Blaise was getting. Finally he gave up. Blaise stood up, walked over to Draco and started to tickle him. At this Draco finally cracked. Blaise knew his weak spot and proceeded to make Draco laugh until the whole room was in a fit of giggles.

"I'll have to remember that one." Hermione said after she calmed down. Draco just glared at her and Blaise as Blaise went back to his spot. As Blaise passed Hermione she high-fived him and he proceeded to go around the whole group giving high-fives before he sat down.

"Ginny, Truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Truth"

"What is one thing you dislike about yourself?"

"Umm…. my freckles." Ginny decides.

"I think they make you Beautiful." Blaise tells her. Ginny blushes and hides behind her hair.

"Parkinson, Truth or dare?" Ginny asks.

"Dare"

Take off your underwear and bra and wear then outside your clothes for the rest of the game." Ginny telly Pansy. So Pansy walks over to the bathroom to complete the task.

While she was doing this the group was talking amongst themselves. A few minutes later Pansy emerged from the bathroom with her bra and underwear on over her shirt and pants.

"Done. Now, Granger truth or dare?" Pansy asked as she sat down.

"...Truth"

"What is your current relationship status? What is the name of the boy if there is one?" Pansy asked her. Everyone wanted to know this so they leaned in to listen. All but Malfoy who leaned back in his chair ad rested his hands behind his head, getting comfortable.

"Umm… well, I uh…" Hermione started. "I have a boyfriend…." she finished quietly. Ron and Harry looked surprised because she told them everything, or so they thought. Ginny didn't look phased at all.

"Ginny did you know?" Asked Ron, seeing her face.

"No. But I kinda saw it coming. I mean she has looked a lot happier these past few weeks, I just guessed correctly that's all. You boys are just oblivious. Besides I've got an idea of who it might be….." Ginny replied.

"Well Hermione who is the lucky man?" Lavender, ever the gossiper, was excited for this news.

"Yeah Granger, who is the lucky man?" Pansy asked. "And by the way you have to answer or else, it was part of the truth question." She smirked.

Hermione sat in silence for a few seconds trying to figure out how to tell them without everyone exploding.

"Come on Granger don't be shy. Just tell us." Blaise said. Hermione, still thinking didn't hear him.

She was about to tell when Ginny spoke up again,

"Hermione if you don't tell I will because I've got a pretty good idea of who it is. Also if it is him I've totally shipped you two together since like, your 3rd year." she gushed.

"Ginny! I don't know who you are talking about but let me speak…. I have been in a relationship for about a month. Also Harry, Ron, Ginny is right, you are oblivious. Lavender try not to tell the whole school we are trying to keep this quiet. We aren't ready for the whole school to know yet. Maybe soon but not yet, everyone will just go crazy…"

"Granger. Your stalling, we just want his name." Malfoy shot at her.

"Yes right." Hermione stood up and said, "Everyone I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." She put her arms out like she was presenting something.

"..." Everyone in the room was stunned to silence.

"I KNEW IT!" came Ginny's voice out of the silence.

"W-what?" Both Hermione and Draco sputtered at the same time.

" I told you I had a guess of who it was and I always guess correctly on things like this." Ginny told the two smugly.

"Well it was bound to happen with Draco crushing on you since 3rd year, and now you sharing a dorm." Blaise told Hermione, who was still shocked about how they were reacting.

"Ron!" Hermione suddenly said.

"What?!"Ron looked scared.

"Truth or dare?"

 **Good-bye for now.**

 **Remember to give some Truth or dare questions. Again this is what I need:**

 **Who gives the truth/dare**

 **What it is**

 **Who had to do it**

 **Thanks for all your support on this fic. It has one chapter left and I won't do a sequel but i might write another oneshot or something. If you guys have any ideas let me know. See you next time. :)**


	6. Request

I am only going to update this when i get at least 5 reviews fulfilling my request from the last chapter. I'll tell you guys again in case you didn't read it. I need you to tell me,

1: Who gives the Truth/Dare

2: What it is

3:Who has to do it

Also if you have any requests for oneshots or something i should write after this let me know in a review as well.


End file.
